Black Escapes
by nani-lika
Summary: An old girlfriend reacts when she hears the news the her ex has escaped from the seemingly inescapable Azkaban.


Lisabelle sat down at the breakfast table in her small, one bedroom flat. It was early morning and she definitely was not a morning person. Pouring herself a cup of tea she reached for the newspaper that an owl had just sat in front of her. She dropped a knut into its pouch and it flew off. She opened the Daily Prophet and dropped her tea cup on the floor. The cup shattered inches from her feet. The headline of the paper read "SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES".

She stared at the paper, her heart racing. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. She stood motionless looking at the paper, disbelief creeping into her. Suddenly the hot tea touched her bare foot.

"Ouch!" She yelled and jumped away from the spill. She quickly got a towel and a dustpan to clean up the liquid and the shattered glass. She sat back down at the table looking at the picture of the man on the front of the newspaper. He was ragged, with long messy black hair and an equally long, black, matted beard. Her eyes looked at him in wonder. She didn't know if she should be afraid.

"That was such a long time ago," she said to herself, "he probably doesn't even remember."

Forcing herself to put it out of her mind, she rose from the table and went to her bedroom. After she was dressed she went over to the mirror that hung above her dresser. She looked at herself as she brushed her hair, checking her make up. Her eyes wandered from her face to the ring on a chain that hung from the corner of the mirror.

It was a heart shaped sapphire set into a gold band. She turned quickly away from the mirror and left the room. She picked up her purse and walked out of the door. Heading to work.

A few days had passed since the headline ran. There was so much about Black in the Daily Prophet that she had stopped reading it. It was something she didn't want to think about.

She sat on the couch in her small living room on a Saturday morning. It was bright and sunny outside. It was late August already. The summer had practically flown by. She was about to pick up the book she had in her lap when there was a knock on her door.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When she opened it she found a tall, light haired, wizard standing in front of her.

"Remus!" She screamed and threw her arms around the man. "Its so good to see you!"

He returned her hug, "Its good to see you too Lisa."

"Its been so long." She pulled away from the hug and began to look her friend up and down.

She frowned. "Remus you don't look very good."

He was wearing very shabby robes that looked worn and tired. He was too thin for his tall build and there was a tired look set into his light eyes. Though still a very young man his hair was streaked with gray.

He looked down at himself. "Well," he said, "it isn't exactly easy for a werewolf to find work these days."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Oh Remus, I'm sorry." She pulled him into another hug.

"You look wonderful however, as lovely as always," He told her.

She blushed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry about me. I've actually found a job, Dumbledore's hired me as a teacher this year."

She looked at him a little shocked.

"One of the mischief loving Marauders teaching a Hogworts." She chuckled. "What on earth are you going to be teaching?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She looked at him and smiled, "I'll pray for the students." He laughed. "Well I do supposed with everything we've been through and seen over the years its only natural. Would you like some tea?" She turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Actually Lisa, I'm afraid I can't stay long. And my visit has a very serious purpose."

She turned back and looked at him, "What is it Remus?"

"I dare say that you have read the Prophet? You must be very scared."

"Are you implying that I'm in danger? You always worry too much."

"Lis, he is a dangerous man. Look what he did to those Muggles." He paused, "To Peter."

He looked at her with a concerned face.

She turned away from him slightly to look out the sliding glass door that was in her kitchen. Hugging her arms to her chest.

"Remus, you don't really believe he did that do you?" She turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Everything pointed to his guilt, Lisa."

"You know as well as I do that Sirius would never do anything to betray James and Lily."

"But it seems as if he did."

She looked at him sadly then dropped her eyes and said, "Things aren't always what they seem."

"Lisabelle!"

She stared at him, shocked by the use of her full name.

"You have to listen to me, he is dangerous. If he comes to you, you must call the Azkaban guards. You can't trust him."

"Remus"

"Promise me, Lisa. I just don't want anything to happen to you. It seems as if he has no problem killing the ones he pretended to love. I don't want to lose you too, Lily and James were enough. Will you promise me?"  
Not looking at him she said, "Yes Remus. I promise."

She turned away from him again. "I don't think you have to worry. He's probably forgotten all about me."

She looked back at him with a forced smile.

"Well I should get going. The train leaves on Monday and I still have a lot to pack. The first Hogsmeade visit isn't too far off, how about we meet there to catch up?" Remus said.

"That sounds great." She pulled him into another hug. Then walked him to the door. "You take care of yourself."

"I'll see you in Hogsmeade." He smiled and walked out the door.

As she closed the door behind him she went off into thought. She couldn't believe that Black was a dangerous man. He was once the greatest guy in the world, always laughing, he had a great sense of humor. He, James and Remus could make her laugh for hours. They had been such a closely knit bunch of friends. James had even introduced her to Sirius.

She remembered that so well.

_They were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. James had finally convinced Lily that he was worthy of dating. For the longest time Lily and Lisa thought him and the rest of the Marauders to be stuck up. When they were in their fifth year and younger, they kind of were. James would always mess up his hair because he thought it made him look sexy, he was always showing off with the Snitch he stole from the Quidditch pitch. Sirius was horrible, arrogant about his abilities in the classroom, he was always causing trouble with the teachers, he even sometimes picked on some of his fellow students. They always picked on Snape. He was down right mean to him. The two would curse and hex people left and right just because they could. She remembered how Remus would be torn, watching his two best friends torture Snape not knowing wither to laugh or punish them because he was a Prefect. Peter would stand by sometimes laughing, sometimes looking scared. But they grew up. Despite their few faults as teenagers they were still really good people. They turned into even better men._

_When Lily and James started dating Lisa really got to know James and the other Marauders; Sirius, Remus and Peter. Since she was a good friend of Lily's they always hung out with them. Sirius was always a mystery to her, he was aloof when it came to her. He was so good looking though. He had a muscular build, he kept in shape for Quidditch, he had dark hair that always lay at just the right angle. He wore it long so sometimes it would fall gracefully into his amazingly dark brown eyes. She had to try her hardest not to fall for him. She reprimanded herself when she caught herself fantasizing about brushing his hair from his eyes so that she could gaze into them. So many other girls had crushes on him and he would pay no attention to any of them. She thought it was completely impossible for Sirius to think of her that way. They were just friends and she thought that's how it was always going to be. Till one day they got partnered together in Transfiguration. They were joking around like usual. Sirius was making fun of Remus and James. Remus had turned James into a slug just for a kick. They were supposed to be turning pillows into turtles. When Remus's back was turned Sirius turned him into a ferret. She laughed till her side hurt._

_"You guys amaze me." She told him, her eyes a little watery from laughing so much._

_"You're so beautiful when you smile." He told her._

_She looked up at him, shocked. One of the most handsome guys in school had just called her beautiful. She turned scarlet red._

_He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Lisa there's something that I've been wanting to tell you." She looked at him, her eyes a little wide._

_"But not here though," he said, "Will you meet me in the Astronomy tower at 11 tonight?"_

_"Um ok," She told him. Suddenly she felt something crawl up her leg and a white ferret was sitting in her lap scowling at Sirius._

_She laughed, "Um, Sirius. I think Remus wants to have a word with you." She put the ferret on the ground and soon Remus was standing next to them._

_"Very funny Sirius." He remarked as he went back to join James. Sirius grinned._

_The rest of that day seemed to have flown by. Lisa was beside herself with curiosity as to what Sirius could possibly want to tell her. When 11 rolled around she left Lily in the Common room and headed towards the tower. 'This is so crazy' she thought, having never broken a rule before. She reached the tower and started up the stairs. When she got to the very top she stepped onto a large level balcony. The stars were bright in the midnight blue sky. It was a clear Spring night. She was staring up at the stars when she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around and saw Sirius standing behind her._

_"Alright Mr. Black, what is so important that you had to have me come all the way up here?" She asked him._

_He gave a thin smile. "I have no idea how to do this," he said fidgeting around in the spot where he stood. His normally deep masculine voice was almost childlike. _

_"Sirius, what is it?" She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, "Just tell me." She smiled._

_"I think I'm in love with you. I know that we don't talk very much" He paused to look up at her, her wide eyes looked at him, he continued, "but that's my fault. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I didn't know how to act around you. I was afraid I'd scare you off."_

_"That's what you wanted to tell me?" She shirked, completely shocked. Then she laughed. "All this time I told myself not to fall for you because you would never think twice about dating me." She pushed the stray hair away from his eyes and sighed, "But it's so impossible not to."_

_He didn't move, he didn't say anything, he didn't look at her._

_"Sirius?" She said softy. Then she punched him in the arm, "Lighten up." _

_"I'm sorry. I was trying to decide if I should" He paused and looked into her blue-green eyes. Then he slowly moved his lips to hers and gave her a soft, quick kiss._

_The smile on her face after he kissed her made him glow with happiness. She brushed his hair out of his eyes once more and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Their lips pressed longer and fuller this time._

_"I've longed for that since I met you." He told her, running his hand through her silky, dark brown hair._

_"I've only dreamt about it." She said to him. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a long, romantic kiss. When he pulled away she sighed and smiled up at him. "We should get back to the Common Room." She whispered to him and took his hand to lead him down the stairs._

_"Wait." He pulled out a silvery piece of material from his robes and wrapped it around the both of them. "Invisibility cloak, borrowed it from James." _

_James sat in the Common room when the portrait hole swung open. James looked at the blank spot until Sirius and Lisa appeared, holding hands._

_"Finally," James had said as they walked toward him, huge grin on his face._

Suddenly she was jolted out of her memory by a loud rap on her window. There was a tawny owl outside her window. She went over and let it in. It held out its leg for her to take the piece of parchment that was attached to it.

"Thank you." She told the bird and she opened her letter.

_Dear Lisa,_

_Hogsmeade tomorrow! You better be there! 12 o'clock and don't be late!_

_Always,_

_Remus_

She smiled at the letter thinking 'Remus will you ever grow up?' The owl that had waited while she read the letter squawked at her.

"I suppose he told you to wait for a reply." She told it.

The bird made a noise.

"Typical Remus." She told him and she wrote a reply and tied it to the bird. "Now go on!" The bird flew out the window.

She had spent the latter of the month living in memories of her younger years. Back when everything in her life was just as it should be. She had all of her friends by her side. But all that had been taken away by an evil wizard.

The next day came and Lisa woke up to a beautifully shinning sun. She got up and looked out of the window. It was late in October and she was surprised that the sun was out. Nice and bright for Halloween.

She looked at her clock next to her bedside and gasped when it said 11:25. She ran to the shower and quickly washed her hair. When she got out she used a drying charm on both her hair and body. When her long, straight dark brown hair fell down her back completely dry, she slipped on steel blue colored robe and glanced at the clock. 11:55.

"Ah," she said to herself, "I wasn't running that late."

She grabbed a black wool cloak from her bed and put it around her shoulders. With a loud crack she disappeared from her room. She reappeared again just outside of the Three Broomsticks pub.

"I expected you to be late, 12 is a little early for you." She a voice behind her.

"Nonsense Remus." She told him as she turned. "I'm hardly ever late nowadays."

"When did you learn to Apperate?" He asked her.

"Not too long ago," She said with a smile, "Hence why I'm hardly late."

"I see we have a lot to talk about." He said as he pushed open the door to the pub and gestured her in.

They found a table near the back of the pub. When they sat down Madam Rosemerta came over and took their drink orders. Lisa ordered a butterbeer, while Remus tried to decide what he wanted.

"I guess I'll have a butterbeer too Madam Rosemerta." He said. "Since that's all you ever seem to order Lis."

"Well you know I don't drink much. Besides its rather cold out despite the sun." She told her.

Madam Rosemerta appeared shortly after with butterbeers in hand. Lisa and Remus sat for 2 hours talking in the pub. Mostly about old memories and where their lives had taken them now.

"Well, its getting a tad late. I should get back up to the castle. Would you like to come with me? I'm sure its been ages since you've been inside Hogwarts!"

"I'd love to."

With that they headed out of the pub and made the trek up to the castle. The grounds of the castle hadn't changed much since Lisa had left. The lake was still as large and the giant squid was swimming somewhere beneath it. The Forbidden Forest was bushy and dark as she remembered.

They entered the castle and climbed the large staircase that was in the entrance hall. They roamed around the castle reminiscing as they came to stops that held memories.

They had stooped in front of a the door to the Astronomy tower. She looked at the door.

She chuckled. "Remember when I would sneak out of the Common room almost every night to meet Siri" her voice trailed off when Remus looked at her with fear in his eyes. She looked down almost ashamed.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to be mentioning him." He said. "The students should be arriving back soon." He told her more cheerfully as they rounded a corner.

When they came around Lisa saw someone that made her stop dead in her tracks. She held out an arm across Remus's chest to stop him as well.

The person that had stopped her was a boy about 13, with extremely untidy dark hair and dazzling emerald eyes. He wore thick glasses and had a lightning both shaped scar on his forehead just above the bridge of his glasses.

"Remus," she whispered, "Is that"

"Yes, that's Harry." He told her.

She watched the boy fiddle with his book bag.

"Oh Remus, he's the spitting image of James." She said, Harry looked up from his bag, "But with Lily's eyes."

"Would you like to talk to him? He's a wonderfully charming boy." He asked her.

She gasped and shook her head. "I can't Remus."

What would she say to the son of her dead best friend? She wouldn't be able to look into the eyes she used to look into when they belonged to his mother. She looked at him again and thought of James. He looked so much like him she almost couldn't stand it.

Harry turned and left the hallway they were standing in. With him gone Lisa snapped out of her trance.

Remus looked at her with worried eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to go say hi to Professor Dumbledore?" He asked her trying to smile. He hoped that seeing an old friend would make her happy again.

"No, I think I should be going. I've seen enough of Hogwarts for awhile," She said with a bleak smile.

"I understand." Remus said, "I'll walk you back down to the village so you can apperate home."

They walked and talked some more until they were back in the village. They stood next to Honeydukes to say their goodbyes.

Lisa hugged Remus and thanked him for the wonderful day.

"Isn't the next full moon approaching soon?" She asked him.

"Yes it is. But Snape has been brewing Wolfsbane potion for me so I'll be fine." He told her.

She hugged him again. "Well I best be going. Don't forget to keep in touch with me!"

"I won't." He said then grabbed her arm, "Lisa, remember what I told you about being careful."

She frowned. "I remember Remus. I'll see you later then." And was gone with a loud crack.

She was standing in the middle of her living room. The sun was starting to set and the room was filled with an orange red glow. She sat down on the couch and scowled at the floor.

'I hate not knowing what to think. I guess I should just join everyone else in thinking he's as guilty as he seems to be.'

She scowled even more. 'What is Remus so worried about, apparently I didn't mean anything to him anyway. Why would he come back for me?'

When she looked up from her thoughts she noticed that she was sitting in a dark living room. She sighed and turned on the lights. She pointed her wand to the fireplace and muttered a spell and soon a fire blazed warmly in the bricks. She turned back to the couch and picked up the book that lay on the cushions. She began to read and soon she was fast asleep.

_She was sitting in Transfiguration once again. The professor had just finished a short lecture on transfiguring live things and told them to open their books to chapter 23 and read all the rules to follow while transfiguring live subjects. She opened her book and found a piece of parchment sitting in the binding at the beginning of the chapter. She looked at the note, excitement running through her. She unfolded it and read:_

_My Beautiful Blue Eyed Girl,_

_You are my pearl. My goddess. The sun would not shine in my world if you were not in it. You are my diamond. My light. Without you this world would be nothing but darkness. Meet me in the tower at 11 tonight. Don't be late!_

_Your loving Padfoot._

_She rolled her eyes and chuckled at his corniness. 'Always joking around' she thought with a smile. She passed the note to Lily who was sitting on her right. On a spare piece of parchment she wrote "Can you believe I'm dating this weirdo?" and passed it to Lily._

_Lily giggled as she read the letter from Sirius and the note Lisa passed her. From behind the girls came a complaining voice._

_"This is bloody ridiculous. I could do this when I was a first year."_

_"Total nonsense." Came a second voice._

_She nudged Lily and rolled her eyes. Lily turned around._

_"Would you bigots please keep your voices down, some of us are trying to read." She said to James and Sirius. The boys grinned._

_"Oh pipe down Evans." James told her smiling. She smiled back and quickly turned around._

_Lisa took the parchment she had written a note on a wrote to Lily, "You and Prongs still keeping your relationship a secret huh?" And passed it to Lily. Lily grinned and wrote back, "Yes. I'm thoroughly ashamed of being seen in public with him." Next to her comment she drew a happy face to let Lisa know she was kidding. _

_Lily and James had spent the most of the last two years bickering at each other. It was only then that they realized how much they loved each other. Lily liked having everyone in the school think that was still going on. She liked having the different, kind, compassionate, loving James all to herself._

_The bell rang for the dismissal of class. The girls stood up and packed up their book bags. _

_"The next Quidditch match is this weekend. What do you say we sneak out Thursday night and make some trouble to blow off a little steam Prongs?" Sirius said behind them._

_Lisa turned around, "Remus, can't you do something about all their troublemaking? You seem to be the only one with sense."_

_Remus grinned. "Sounds like fun Sirius, what should we do?"_

_She laughed, "Guess I was mistaken. You should at least know better James!" She smacked him lightly in the stomach, "Being Head Boy and all."_

_"You would think so, wouldn't you?" He said to her, rumpling his hair, with the usual big smile on his face he got when they mentioned making mischief. _

_Lily looked around, seeing that they were the only ones left in the classroom she tippy toed to plant a quick kiss on James's lips. And practically ran out of the classroom, motioning Lisa to follow._

_"See you later boys." She said as she followed Lily who was waiting for her outside. _

_They made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got to the portrait hole they said the password, "Pickle Pink", and went inside. Once they dropped their book bags off in their dorm room they went back down to the Common Room and settled in two squishy arm chairs in front of the fire. Lily picked up her sketch pad while Lisa raised a book to her nose. They quietly passed the time in silence until it was time for dinner. They went down to The Great Hall and took their place at the Gryffindor table. _

_"I wonder where those boys got to" Lily said, raising a spoonful of mashed potatoes to her mouth. _

_"Probably up to no good, what else?" She and Lily exchanged knowing smiles._

_After dinner they went back up to the Common Room. Getting their school books they claimed a large round table and spread out all their homework. They worked together until ten minutes till 11. Lisa looked at her watch and put her quill down._

_"Time to go." She said._

_"I won't wait up." Lily said, not looking up from her Potions homework._

_"Bye Lils." _

_She walked out of the Common Room and tip toed her way to the Astronomy tower. Pausing now and the to listen for teachers or any others that could get her in trouble. She reached the tower door, opened it slowly and stepped inside. She climbed the stairs._

_As she neared the top she said, "Alright Mr. Black, what is it this time?" She reached the top step and gasped._

_Sitting in the middle of the flat was a crimson blanket. Floating around the blanket were white candles. Set up next to the blanket were two elegant looking champagne glasses. She walked over to the blanket and looked around. A note sitting on the blanket had her name on it. She opened it and read:_

_My Blue Eyed Beauty,_

_I love you. _

_She smiled and looked around again. Where could he be? Suddenly she felt a hand on her hip. She gasped, startled and tuned around to emptiness. She felt her way up the hand and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, revealing Sirius. She melted as his hair settled over his eyes with perfection, despite having a cloak pulled from his head._

_"That belongs to James you know." She told him._

_"Yeah well, he wasn't using it tonight." He smiled. "Have I ever told you how incredibly beautiful you are?" He said as he brushed her soft, silky brown hair away from her face._

_She blushed a deep red, "Once or twice maybe."_

_"Where you surprised?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, have a seat."_

_She sat down on the blanket, expecting the feel the stone from the tower beneath the thin looking blanket. Instead it felt like there was a full feather bed under her._

_"Nice charm on the blanket." She said, smiling at him as he poured something into the glasses. She settled herself further up on the blanket as he came to her. Fixing himself next to her, he handed her a glass. She eyed it for a moment before taking drink._

_"Butterbeer?"_

_"Well I could have gotten some hard stuff but I know you don't drink." He said._

_She smiled._

_They finished their drinks and Sirius set the glasses next to the blanket. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked up at the sky. She could see every diamond star set into the midnight blue velvet that was the night's sky._

_"No moon tonight." She said._

_"Nope. Remus is good for a month." He said._

_"Sirius this is amazing." She said, watching the candles float up and down gracefully._

_He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. She sighed with happiness as he lifted her chin to kiss her soft lips. Instantly she reached her hand up and locked her hand into his hair, pulling his face closer. They slowly fell back until they were laying in the middle of the blanket, Sirius slightly towering over her left side. With her free hand she ran her fingertips down his chest, feeling his muscles through his robes. She pulled back as he kissed her neck gently._

_She whispered, "I love you."_

_He stopped and looked deep into her eyes, lost in the soul he saw behind them. _

_"I love you more than anything in this world." He said in her ear. _

_Their lips met once again. Their kisses growing more and more passionate. She reached up to his chest once again, feeling his hard muscles with her entire hand. She couldn't take her hand away. She wanted to feel all of him, she wanted to feel his skin against hers, she wanted to press her lips to his skin, to feel his warmth, to be enveloped in him._

_"Sirius" Came her breathy whispered._

_He stopped. "I'm sorry baby. I'll stop"_

_She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. She looked deep into his eyes as she put both hands on his chest and slowly moved them down. She carefully undid the front of his robes, revealing his bare chest. She moved her hands lower and he grabbed her hands. She looked at him with wonder. He kissed her cheek gently and went for the front of her robe, he paused once he touched it and looked at her. She nodded and he continued. Both of their robes ended next to the empty champagne glasses on the edge of the blanket._

A loud buzzing woke Lisa from her dream. She sat up in her bed and turned off her alarm clock. Remembering that her dream was just a memory from long ago she sighed. She'd been going through this for months now. Waking up from dreams that she desperately wished she could go back to.

'That's stupid. Its in the past and I can't go back to it.' She thought to herself as she sat in her bed wishing she hadn't woken up.

It was nearing June now. Remus had written her with news from Hogwwarts over the months. There apparently had been break ins at the school, into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady had identified the intruder as Sirius Black. Harry's friend Ron also said he was in their dormitory. Remus was sick with worry. He knew that if Harry had been in the room he would have been killed. But why did he go after his friend in the dorm, she wondered. She had asked Remus this when she wrote back. He had written back telling her that it had just been a mistake. She thought Remus would be able to see another possibility and frowned when she got his response.

Meanwhile around her town and Hogsmeade the Dementors had gone on double duty. She shivered every time she saw one. She wished that it would all stop. That the Dementors would go away and the Wizarding World would go back to the way it used to be.

Suddenly she heard someone in her living room. She froze and listened.

"Lisa?" Called the voice from the room.

She pulled on a robe and walked to the living room. The flames in her fireplace glowed green and Remus was standing in front of it.

"Its early Remus." She said as she sat down on the couch in front of him.

"I have something very important to tell you." He said sitting down next to her. "Sirius was caught at Hogwarts last night."

He began to tell her the story. Peter becoming the Potter's secret keeper, the scene in the street with the Muggles, how Sirius escaped, Peter's confession, Sirius's innocence. When he was finished Lisa couldn't say anything.

"I knew he wouldn't have done it." She finally said. "So is he free now? Where is he? What happened to Peter?" She asked excitedly.

"Well Lis, as we were heading to the castle the clouds moved and the moon came out." She gasped as he told her the rest of the story.

"So that's it, he's just gone?" She asked when he finished the story.

"Yes." He told her. "But you were right," He said as he put her hair behind her ear, "things weren't as they seemed."

She gave a bleak smile.

"Well I have to go pack my things back at the school. I'm quitting. I can't risk something like that happening around the students again." He put his hand on her shoulder as he stood. "I'll be back around the bug you soon enough."

He grabbed the powder from the container sitting next to her fireplace and threw it in the flames. In a swirl of green he was gone.

She sat there on the couch for the next few hours just thinking. She had been right. He was innocent. But there was no proof of it. She was glad that Remus was wrong about him. But she was sad because she knew Sirius was probably far away right now. He had to hide.

_Her and Sirius were standing outside of the Potter house. They had just learned from Dumbledore that Voldermort was after them and their child._

_"I'm scared Sirius." She said to him._

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be ok. We're going to do the ritual for the secret keeper tonight. They'll be safe."_

_He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry."_

_He held her for a while before he finally got the courage to tell her what he wanted so desperately to tell her._

_"Lisa," he started, "I know things are crazy and confusing right now. No one knows what to do. But there's one thing I know for certain that I want to do."_

_She looked up at him, tear marks on her cheeks from the fear she felt._

_"And that is spend the rest of my life with you."_

_He reached into his pocket and brought out a ring. A sapphire heart set in gold. He placed it on her finger on her left hand._

_"When things settle down," he said to her, "We'll have a wedding that'll outdo James's and Lily's."_

_She laughed. "Always trying to outdo him, aren't you?"_

_"Your smile is beautiful." He said and before she had time to blush he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Our boy is going to be better looking than theirs anyway, because he's going to look like me!"_

_She laughed at him again._

_He looked down at her adoringly. _

_"I love you." He said._

_"I love you too." She told him._

She snapped out of the memory with a start. Shaking her head, she got up, deciding that she shouldn't dwell over her thoughts. She had put him in the past once and since the newspaper headline ran his the news of his escape everything had came back to her. She knew that in her past is where he belonged.

She went about her day as usual. She went to work. She came home. She made herself dinner. Dark settled in when she lit a fire and sat on the couch to read her book. She read until late in the night. When her eyes began to tire she closed her book, got up off the couch and started to walk towards her bedroom. A dark figure in her sliding glass window made her stop and stare. There was a large shaggy black dog looking into her house. Her heart beat wildly. The dog watched her intently with large black eyes. It didn't move, it just stared at her.

"Sirius." She whispered. The dog stared back at her.

She walked slowly to the door and opened it for the dog. It came in and walked behind her. She closed the door, facing it not sure if she should turn around. When she did turn around there was a tall man standing in front of her. He had long black hair that was matted and dirty. His beard was long and dirty as well. He just looked at her with dark eyes.

She looked up at him. "You need a bath. And a shave."

She went over to the bathroom door and opened it. He walked past her, saying nothing and shut the door behind him. He emerged sometime later in only his under shorts. His hair was trimmed and combed. It fell just below his chin and his beard was gone.

She went to him. Standing in front of him she put her hand on his chest and moved it slowly down. She could feel his ribs sticking out through his skin. She looked at his thin frail figure.

"I'll get you something to eat." She said.

He grabbed her wrist as she headed towards the kitchen and pulled her back to him. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are." His voice slightly hoarse.

She blushed slightly and looked down.

"I know what you're thinking." He said. "I didn't forget about you."

She looked up into his eyes that had softened since she first looked at him.

"I could never forget about you. I just had something very important to do." He told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He pulled her as close to him as possible. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the tight hold.

"I missed you." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you." He told her, breaking their hug.

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help himself any more. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their lips touched and she put her hand in his hair and the other on his chest.

Suddenly the flames in the fire glowed green and Remus's head appeared.

"Lisa, its me. I just wanted to check on you." He stopped when he saw her standing in Sirius's arms. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Well they didn't waste much time." He said and disappeared with a smile.

They were standing at the foot of her bed. He reached for her robe and soon it was a pile on the floor. They fell into the bed together. Kissing passionately.

"I might be bad at this," he said, "Its been years."

She smiled and pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Not possible." She said. And they made their way under the covers.

She dozed off shortly after. When she woke she found herself alone in her bed. She found her robe, wrapped it around her and went to the living room. She found him sitting on the couch, looking thoughtful. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"You never gave up faith in me, did you?" He asked, holding up the chain that held the heart shaped sapphire set in gold.

"I never believed what they said about you." She told him.

He took the ring off the chain.

"I told you that when things settled down I would marry you." He said as he slipped the ring on her left hand. "And I meant it."

"Sirius"

"Ssshhh. Things will settle down and get worked out. Soon I won't have to hide. And then I'm going to marry you." He said kissing her hand.

She sighed and kissed his lips. She took his hand and pulled on it.

"Come on." She said, "Its cold in here, lets go back to bed."

Once they settled in each other's arms under the warm blankets they fell asleep. When she woke in the morning she once again found herself alone in her bed. She jumped up and raced to the living room. He wasn't there. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Next to her she saw her book, with a piece of parchment sticking out. She picked up the parchment and read:

My Dearest Love,

Thinking of you kept me alive all these years. I love you. And I will be back for you.

Loving you,

Padfoot

"I love you too" She whispered to herself. And sat back to wait for him.


End file.
